Long live the king
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Au where elsa and Anna's dad never died, just the mom. When elsa goes ice crazy, it's up to the king to bring his little girl back home.


Au where elsa and Anna's dad never died, just the mom. This is going to go against just about everything I think about hans, but oh well. Inspired by a conversation between heyitsme and doasdreamersdo on twitter.  
Also, I don't really know how royalty works, but for the sake of the story making since, we'll say that once a princess comes of age, the king can step down and pass the power on.

The coronation party: the king's point of view.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

I heard Anna shout from across the room.

"Enough Anna."

I heard elsa mummer.

The room had turned silent, and the attention was on the two sisters. Anna wanted answers, and elsa was trying not to draw more attention to herself.

"No! Why?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

I managed to make my way over to them, but not before elsa could respond.

"I said enough!"

Icy spikes surrounded her. I jerked Anna away from harm

Elsa looked horrified with what she'd done. It was obvious that she hadn't meant to.

"Sorcery!"

The duke said.

"I knew there was something suspicious going on here."

Elsa ran through the door with her ungloved hand being hidden by the covered hand.

Anna was standing motionless in pure shock. I had to catch up with elsa.

"Keep her safe. I have to go find her sister."

I demanded to the tall red head behind me, who was reaching for Anna's hand.

I saw elsa trying to run through the middle of town, but people were blocking her path. She stumbled backwards and accidentally froze the fountain.

"There she is! Stop her!"

The duke demanded.

"Please, just, stay away from me! Stay away!"

Elsa plead, but accidentally sent a ball of ice toward the group.

"Monster! Monster!"

The duke yelled.

Elsa looked to her hand in worry. The names were getting to her, and by the time i got to her, she'd probably be convinced herself.  
I fought my way through the crowd to try and catch her, but the frozen fountain had made everyone clear a path, it was going to be a lot harder to catch her now

"Elsa!"

I heard Anna call.

"Wait, please!"

She begged. Anna, the red haired man and I were all standing together now, blocking the door way.

She started to back up, not sure of her next move until she realized that her steps were freezing the water. With every step, she froze it a little more. By the time she got to the other side, it was solid ice.

"Elsa! Elsa! Wait!"

She turned around to shoot a sharp stare at me.

"What do you want?

She asked desperate with teary eyes.

"I know I messed everything up!"

"Come on elsa, I'm not going to yell at you, we're going back home."

"Are you crazy?! I can't go back! They've seen what I can do! They'll think I'm a monster, or accuse me of witchcraft! Daddy, they'll kill me!"

She sobbed as I took her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

She stepped away and looked farther out at the mountains,

"Even then, what am I suppose to do when we get back? I don't know how to keep people happy! I don't even know how to keep myself happy! Dad, Anna was right! All I know how to do is shut people out because it's all I've ever known!"

"We'll get through this. Now, come back home."

"I just need some time."

She told me, and started walking again.

"Elsa, where are you going?"

"I don't know, somewhere."

"You should really think this through, elsa, you're a queen of a kingdom, you're fragile. I don't know if you can keep yourself safe up here."

"The only kingdom I'm fit to rule is one of isolation."

She shot a spear of ice at a tree, causing it to get lodged on it.

"You think that's sharp enough to kill someone?"

She asked, pulling it out and inspecting the tip.

"Elsa, please just come back home."

"I need to go. No ones safe with me around, dad, go home."

"I'm not leaving with out you."

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"I could say the same."

"Let me go. I have to grow up sometime."

"That time isn't now."

"Please, just go, before you get sick."

"The same goes for you, elsa."

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

She told me, and in a moment of distraction, she ran as fast as she could to get away from me.

There wasn't a choice now. I'd have to continue on horse if there was any hope of catching her, I'd need back up, and a horse.

I crossed the ocean of ice again in a run. When I reached the other side, it was snowing. Uh oh.

"Dad, where is she? You didn't just leave her up there did you?!"

Anna scolded.

"She got away from me. I came to get a horse."

"I'll come with you, dad."

"That's okay, Anna, someone's gotta keep the kingdom in check. While I'm gone."

"Hans'll do it! It's my fault she left, I'm gunna help you find her. It's too dangerous to go alone."

"Please, Anna, I'd feel better if I knew you were here safe."

"But, dad-"

"Enough, Anna, I have a lot on my mind, and the mountains are dangerous, besides, I have a feeling she'll have more interest in seeing me."

"Do you know why she shut me out, dad, did I do something wrong?"

"She was just afraid of hurting you again, Anna."

"Again?"

One of the servants came over, leading a horse by his harness.

"We'll talk about this later, Anna. I have to go."

"I'll come with you."

Hans volunteered.

"She's right, it's really dangerous up there, and in the snow, even more so. You need at least on person as back up."

"Fine, just hurry up. Anna, go let Kai know."

"Stay safe."

"I will."

I promised.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour of riding later, and nothing seemed any different.

There was no sign of her anywhere, no footprints, not even a trace of her.

"Need a break yet?"

I asked the so called "hans"

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"I guess we keep going."

I told him.

Another couple hours deemed worthless until I saw something shiny in the snow.

"Hold on! I see something."

I told him.

I jumped off of the horse and ran to the shining object. I brushed the n  
Snow off of it and realized exactly what it was. Her crown.

"She's been this way! Let's go!"

I demanded.

Just a bit later, a cape came flying through the air. Hans caught it.

"This looks just like the one she was wearing."

He commented.

"That's gotta be hers. Who else would get rid of a cape in this weather?"

We rode a few more hours, we had to be getting close because of how cold it was.

"How do we know she's even out here, or alive?"

Hans asked.

"The snow is calm here, it's like the eye of the storm. That means we're close, besides, the cold never bothered her anyway."

I heard a scream that undoubtedly belonged to my icy daughter. It was out of fear.

"Elsa?!"

I yelled.

Just when we were about to give up, we approached a huge castle made of ice, and it was being de constructed by the second. Another village had sent their army after her.

"Elsa!"

I yelled again.

I saw a few of weaselston's men, who elsa hadn't already pinned to the wall with ice spears, with swords drawn.

"Stop by order if the king!"

I yelled at them.

"She's a witch!"

They argued.

"She's my daughter!"

I declared and drew my sword

And then suddenly, there were flames.

"Elsa! Come here!"

I demanded. It was still icy over here.

The castle was melting around her, she was running out of options. The 30 foot drop from this floor to the next could kill her, and the longer the flames were around, the seeker she'd get.

"Elsa! Jump!"

I demanded, holding out my hand as the ice melted away to just a platform.

On the bright side, the other soldiers had fled.

On the down side, the fire was still burning, and elsa could barley stand, much less use her powers.

"We have to get you in the snow."

"I love you, dad."

She managed to force out.

"Love you too."

As she fainted, I found the source of the flames. Hans.

"How could you?! We were on a rescue mission, and now that we're here, you try and kill her?! I should have known!"

I grabbed elsa into my arms and ran down what was left of the stairs.

After we were out of the Castel I ran down her ice stairs and onto the safe section of snow.

"It's okay elsa, I've got you."

I promised, and laid her down in the fresh snow, that was somehow still falling.

I heard a shout of fear from the stairs, no doubtedly male.

"Help me! Please please help me!"

Shouted the voice of none other than hans.

My daughters fiancé was hanging off the side of some stairs made of ice. There was at least a 300 foot drop. Now was a good time to tell him that he wasn't fooling me.

"Help me up! Please!"

He begged.

"Hans, I can see right through you. You don't care about my daughter. You just want the throne."

"That's ridiculous."

He scoffed.

"Long live the king."

I told him with a smirk and watched him fall.


End file.
